


An Office Romance

by sketchnurse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, PWP, Pegging, Roleplay, cross-dressing, dildo, maybe a little spanking, pepper and tony both want in Captain America's pants, pepper gets really toppy, pepper is GGG, that little shit loki manages to get himself mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchnurse/pseuds/sketchnurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, sometimes Pepper and Tony like to do things a little differently in the bedroom. Sometimes they like their sex to involve Tony in slutty costumes, Pepper topping the hell out of him, and the very nice dildo they've named Steve. This is one such time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Office Romance

Tony’s not disappointed that Pepper vetoed the French Maid costume. Not even a little. Except, goddamn, he loves that outfit, and who the hell cares if it was worn last week? All of that melts away when he sees his fabulous, so GGG it’s not even funny girlfriend sitting on the bed, because that _face_. Shit.

“Fuck…” And yes, that was a bit of a moan from Miss Virginia Potts; nothing turns her on more than seeing Tony Stark in women’s clothing. Slutty women’s clothing. Indecent except on Halloween women’s clothing.

“You like, darlin’?” he asks her, and yeah, stupid question, yeah, she really does. He’s shaved his beard this time, which she likes, as much as she likes the beard on. And he knows she knows that he has no idea what he’s wearing, besides the fact that it’s a tight grey pencil skirt and an even tighter black vest, just a hint of white ruffles underneath, as if to suggest a blouse. There’s no room in the costume for a full blouse, naturally. The material is flimsy and sparse; he’d gotten over his fear of accidentally ripping the outfit just by going over to the bed the first time they’d played dress up. There wasn’t any reason for it to be top quality anyway, was there? More often than not, Pepper ended up ripping his costumes right off in the heat of the moment. He had managed to save the maid costume, though. One of his most impressive triumphs, in his opinion.

But really, what exactly was it supposed to be? The necktie could mean anything from school girl to secretary. Whatever woman this outfit was supposed to belong to was very, very, naughty. That, he knew.

“Tony, the ‘darlin’, thing still isn’t working for you.” Pepper manages to sound like she always does when telling Tony he’s being ridiculous, even through the lust that is quite obviously starting to cloud her up. If the cock sitting between her legs were real, it would have been perking up in interest as soon as the bedroom door had opened. As it is, it’s firm and purple and large but not overly so, and just slightly translucent. And attached to Pepper via a leather harness she’s still annoyed about having to hand wash.

“Honey, then? Honey-pie? Lovebug?”

“Miss Potts is all you’re allowed to call me, remember?” She parts her legs and slides up, simultaneously revealing her naked body to the light coming in through the doorway and asserting her power over him. Underneath the skirt, Tony’s lace thong strains a little, as he both moves forward and gets the beginnings of an erection. He gets the feeling that his garters are going to come off and his stockings are going to fall down and Pepper is going to laugh at him again, but that’s normal. Besides, he knows how to attach them properly now.

“Yes Miss Potts.” he says, a little humourously, completely submissively, and she gets off of the bed, the dildo between her legs swinging unabashedly as she walks over to him.

“I haven’t been impressed with your work lately, Mr. Stark.” Pepper tells him, when the distance between them is in inches, rather than feet. He puts his hands on his hips, ready to protest, but with just one look, she silences him. Damn, but he’s always found that look hot. He knows why, now. It’s because he’s way too into getting his ass pounded by Pepper’s version of Hot Bitch in Charge.

“And don’t you dare go telling me that you’ve been trying. I don’t care about trying. I care about results.” Her hand creeps up his leg, just brushing his thigh under the skirt. It feels weird, through the fishnet of the stockings. He likes that a lot. “This skirt is too short for regulation.” She reaches further up, and toys with the top of his stocking. Her fingers trace the garter upward, until the tightness of the skirt prevents her from going any farther. “These stockings also aren’t on the list of allowed articles of clothing.”

“Sorry, Miss Potts.” Tony has no idea how to actually be… whatever people are when they don’t do their jobs correctly. He usually just goes for meek and looks at his feet whenever possible. It’s been working so far, but some part of him still wants to look into acting classes. Well, at least he’s figured out what is outfit his supposed to be. They haven’t played with CEO Pepper and her employee. This should be interesting.

“You look like a cheap hooker. Was that what you wanted? I hope you didn’t dress like something out of a bad porno to distract me from the fact that you haven’t been pulling your weight.” Pepper tugs on his tie, and Tony hears a seam rip. Well, that just means that there’s no danger of her accidentally choking him, doesn’t it? The pull she’s allowed is strong enough that Tony gets dragged over to the bed, spun around, and forced onto his hands and knees. She was getting things started pretty quickly. That was only to be expected, since they both had meetings within the next three hours. Granted, Tony’s was in the mansion itself, but he liked to clean himself up, get rid of the evidence, before meeting with the Avengers. It was only the professional thing to do.

“And what if I was?”

“Were, Tony. Were. It’s no wonder you can’t get anything done; you’re still incapable of basic English.” They’d had a few bumps in the beginning, with Tony reluctant to tell Pepper just how much he wanted her to insult him when they role-played. Even when he’d finally blurted it out, it had taken months to perfect the necessary level of discipline without Pepper feeling guilty about what she was saying to Tony.

“I’m your R&D guy.” he says, improvising. He can almost see Pepper nod as if to confirm his story, even though the only thing in his field of vision is the very expensive headboard of their bed.

“And your reports are impossible to read.” she shoots back. He’s left hanging for a few moments, left only with the sounds of Pepper fiddling with something behind him.

“And if I _were_ distracting you… would you say it’s working?”

“Oh, definitely.” Pepper pulls his skirt up slightly at the back, just before the vest covers it, and he hears a _snip._ She drops scissors onto the floor and tears the back of the skirt open, exposing his lower back, his thighs and the stockings covering them, and his very, very lacy ass. He’d opted for a thong rather than a g-string (fuck, those things were uncomfortable!), so he feels… well, not really any less exposed. Just, extra-lacy. “You’re very distracting. But don’t think dressing like a whore is going to get you off the hook. When I’m done fucking your greedy little ass, we’re going to have a talk.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I’m sure you don’t. But you’ll like this.” She begins kissing the inside of his thighs, in the space where the fishnet ended and bare flesh began. “Spread your legs” Tony couldn’t obey fast enough. “These panties must have cost you a pretty penny, Mr. Stark. Is that what you do with the money I pay you? Buy nice underwear?”

“Only if it’s on sale.” She’d stopped with his thighs by then, and had to have backed off a least a half-foot, since her hand had space to smack him. And if he wasn’t aroused before, the feel still left over from her hand on his ass certainly makes sure he is now.

“Don’t talk back to me.” She returns to the task of turning him to jelly via mouth on very sensitive flesh. Now that his legs were spread more widely apart, there was more space to work with, and work she did. From his thighs she licks up to his groin, her tongue moving underneath his garters, and fuck, even if she’d done this tens of times before, it never got any less hot. She mouths him through the thong, making the already damp fabric still more so.

“Goodness _fuck_ , Pepper.” Tony manages to get out, which was quite the accomplishment, once she got her tongue under his panties and onto his perineum. She always went to town on him while he was still wearing his costumes. He loves how Pepper knew exactly what turned him the fuck on.

She backs off, though, and he curses his stupid brain for forgetting.

“What did you just call me, Mr. Stark?” Then again, when he pissed her off, she generally went to town on him in a more…aggressive fashion, which he’d never found cause to complain about.

“Sorry, Miss Potts. Won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure it will.” she says, giving a vicious tug to the thong. Well, Tony obviously hadn’t designed it himself, since it gives way immediately, leaving him very much bare-assed. His garters and belt are still very much attached, though, his stockings pulled high enough to frame his ass where the panties hadn’t. And damn, but that makes him feel sexy. Sue him. He was a bit kinky. No one was getting hurt.

“You ready to get pounded, you sack of shit?” Pepper says, and then giggles, losing herself momentarily. It might have been a bit much.

“Ouch. That’s not very nice.” Tony turns around, giving her a bit of a look. Pepper just smiled mischievously. They usually didn’t get too concerned when they broke character. It was easy enough to get back into it, most times.

“Sorry, baby.” She pats the small of his back, and he gives her another look. “You’re not a sack of shit. You just suck at deadlines.”

“Well, until I can get a calendar implanted in my brain, that’s not going to change honey-p— I mean, Miss Potts.” She gives him an approving look, then shoves him down onto the bed.

“Foreplay’s over.”

“Fine by me.” He twitches in anticipation, in several choice locations. In the months that they’ve been playing with Tony’s ass, Pepper has become very, very good with her fingers. And her tongue. And the dildo they laughingly named Steve.

And the thong is gone, which means it’s no great trouble for Pepper to lean down and start spreading him open, the lube on her fingers just warm enough that he doesn’t shudder when she touches him. They usually plan these nights, which means he’s completely clean down there. And that’s awesome, because that means Pepper can do whatever she wants to him.

And all of that comes down to his girlfriend being fucking awesome, because before Pepper, only guys ever wanted anywhere near his ass. Not her. She’d been secretly lusting after it, wanting to do all sorts of naughty things. He’s glad they’d worked that out.

He’d been so used to having thicker, man-sized fingers stretching him open that the first time Pepper had fingered him, he’d had a stronger reaction than he’d expected, and had… arrived at the orgasm party a little bit early. It wasn’t even that having a woman’s hand exploring him was better. It was just different. Thinner digits meant she could fit more in. And fuck, but she was dexterous and nimble and could do things he’d never even dreamed of.

He doesn’t need much stretching, anyway. Not after months of getting pounded by Steve. Speaking of Steve…

“He still hasn’t got back to me, by the way.” Pepper says casually. She was a mind-reader. She could literally read his mind. That was the only explanation. “I think he’s still a bit scared.”

“Well, keep working on him.” Tony grinds out, just after Pepper brushes against his prostate with a slim, well-placed finger, almost as if by accident.

“I wasn’t going to stop. You know I want it as much as you do.”

“You’re not man enough to punish your naughty R&D boy yourself?” he asks, wanting to stay in character. That earns the withdrawal of her finger. “Need someone else to do it for you?”

“I think I’d like to sit back and watch _someone else_ do all of the work, Mr. Stark.” She pushes into him in one smooth movement, and gives a thrust almost immediately after.

“ _Oh_ , yes!” Tony isn’t ashamed of the way he moans as she drives into him. He’d have to be mad not to react to the methodical, almost violent way Pepper thrust the dildo into him. And that was just the physical stimulation. He also can’t help but be turned on by the little noises she made as she fucks him. He knows full well that every time she moves, she grinds her clit against the other end of Steve. That’s damn hot, too. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Mmm, yes, it is.” She’s also become a master at changing the angle just as he’s gotten used to it. Seriously. Best girlfriend ever. Into him cross-dressing. Into pegging him. Into playing with his ass. Into getting Captain Fucking America into their bed. Also, kind of his CEO.

“Harder.” And she listens. She listens so well, in fact, that he can feel his orgasm start to build up. Her movements force his cock against the bed without him having to do anything, and the stimulation on both ends isn’t helping his stamina. “Or not, baby, I think I’m going to come.” She thrusts into him again, as if trying to confirm his statement. “Make that I’m definitely doing to come.” She slows down, but he can still feel her grinding against Steve, trying to get herself closer to where Tony is. She pulls him up, sliding almost completely out of him, and reaches for his cock. It’s leaking, definitely leaking, and if either of them cared to look, angry and red. It’s hot to her touch, just slippery enough for a few slow strokes.

“That’s not really helping.” Tony squeaks. “Get this vest off of me… uh, Miss Potts.”

“Are you a little hot, Mr. Stark?” She does as he asks, ridiculously sensually, of course. And if she pays a little bit of attention to his very sensitive nipples, what does it matter?

He also enjoys the way she hadn’t bothered to remove Steve completely. Just the head remains in him, but that’s enough, especially because it fucking _moves_ in him as she gets the vest off of him. And when it’s gone, he’s bare-chested and dry-mouthed and ready for her to start fucking him again. So she does.

“I’m getting close, too, Mr. Stark.” Pepper tells him, a little out of breath. “So don’t you worry about being courteous.” He can tell, just by the way she moves Steve in and out of him. It’s starting to get a little less calculated and a little more erratic. Fine by him. He reaches for his cock, ready to give it the few pulls he needs to come. He hasn’t quite come just from prostate stimulation yet, but he’s close. One day. Not today, unfortunately.

He can feel Pepper shuddering above him, and that, in combination with his own hand and the feel of that glorious dildo up his ass, makes for a spectacular orgasm. Pepper doesn’t make much noise when she comes, but just before…

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” The next sounds she makes are wordless, probably unspellable. Tony wants to spell them anyway. And that spectacular orgasm he was in for? The thrusts Pepper makes through her orgasm manage to tip him over the edge, hand on his cock as he comes all over their expensive, stupidly high thread-count sheets.

Pepper slides Steve slowly out of him as soon as she regains her breath, slowly, just the way she knows he likes it. Tony collapses on the bed, careful to avoid what will become stains if he forgets to throw the sheets in the wash again. Pepper hadn’t been pleased that last time that’d happened. His gorgeous, too damn good to be true girlfriend flops on top of him. She’s sweaty, just like he is, glowing like his arc reactor. Or something. He didn’t claim to be a poet.

“That was awesome, Miss Potts.” he tells her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She tips her head up toward him, wearing a grin that reminded him perversely of an expression he’d see on Loki’s face. Fuck. He was trying not to think of Thor’s insane brother in bed, no matter how much his stupid fucking voice turned him on. Hazards of being an incorrigible slut, he supposes.

“I aim to please, Mr. Stark.”

“Hmm. In that case, _please_ tell me we’re not actually going to have a conversation about me not getting work done.” He can’t cross his fingers, not when he’s giving Pepper a very sticky hug.

“’Fraid I wasn’t lying about that part, Tony.” Tony groans at that, perhaps a bit theatrically. “You seriously need to get on that paperwork I sent you.”

“I get fifteen minutes to lie in bed with my girlfriend, right, boss?”

“As long as you give your boss fifteen minutes in bed with her man.”

“That, I think, I can agree to.”

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, their alarm goes off, Tony fails to entice Pepper into a shared shower, and they both jet off to separate meetings. But not before Pepper gives Tony a very stern talking to about the importance of deadlines. Whatever. He can deal. He can still feel her handprint on his ass, and that’s worth all of the lectures in the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by this prompt on the Avengers kink meme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17209399#t17209399


End file.
